Bloody
by AverageApple
Summary: Orochimaru: S-rank criminal; Genius; Rumored to be the most powerful of the Legendary Sannin. But even he has a weakness - and a very bloody one at that.


A/N: Hi! It's been a little while since I've updated anything on FanFiction, huh? This idea just came to me about two days ago and it wouldn't leave! So I am being forced to write it... *sigh*

This _is_ about Orochimaru and Tayuya, but they are **not** in any sort of romantic relationship! And for those of you that hate Orochimaru (I'm assuming that's most of you), then you can enjoy his awkwardness in this.

Before I start, I think it's necessary for you to know that this story is placed about two years before Sasuke went to train with Mr. Snake (Orochimaru).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Bloody**

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his room, reading a scroll of some sort. It was exactly 11:37pm and Orochimaru's eyelids were growing heavy with exhaustion. His snake-like pupils glided over the words of the scroll, mind barely registering all the information.

A sigh escaped Orochimaru's lips. "I suppose I should be getting to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow and I can't afford to sleep in." He mumbled, easing himself out of the chair and stretching.

As he was about to get dressed into his nightclothes, he heard a knock at the door. It was light - almost hesitant, as if the person on the other side of the door was afraid of him. It wouldn't be surprising, considering the kind of person that he was.

"Who is it?" He called out. After waiting for a moment and receiving no answer, he simply shrugged it off and pulled off his shirt.

Once he was finished changing, Orochimaru went into his bathroom to freshen up. In the middle of brushing his teeth, he heard another knock, this one slightly more confident. Feeling irritated, Orochimaru strode out of the bathroom - toothbrush still in hand - and walked over to the bedroom door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Tayuya, sir."

Irritation forgotten, Orochimaru smirked. Tayuya wasn't the type to be bashful, so he was both surprised and amused by the sound of apprehension in her voice. Grabbing the doorknob, he swung it open, only to reveal a blushing redhead.

"Hello, dear. It's rather late. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Orochimaru asked, looking down at the petite child with a smile that could only be described as malicious.

"Um...yes, but I needed to ask you something." She replied, her grey-brown eyes flitting all around the room.

"Well, don't be shy. Ask me anything." He said, swirling his toothbrush in the air to add emphasis.

Tayuya fidgeted, and she grabbed a lock of her fiery hair, twirling it around her fingers. "Uh..." She began, gaining just enough courage to look her sensei in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow, holding back a chuckle as the girl ducked her head back down.

"Come now, child, what question could be so embarrassing that you can't even ask your sensei?" Orochimaru asked, feigning sympathy. Tayuya grumbled something under her breath, and he rolled his eyes in frustration. "Please, just ask me. I need to be getting to bed, as do you. "

"I started my period and I need some pads." The kunoichi blurted out, face cherry red.

The room was suddenly very silent, and Orochimaru's mind was reeling. He certainly hadn't expected that, or anything close to that for that matter. If he had been another man, he would have blushed; but he wasn't another man and he though blushing was useless, so he simply kept a straight face.

_She wants me to buy her pads...Why doesn't she just ask Guren? Oh, well, she's on a mission. Kin? She hasn't even started her's yet! There has to be someone else! _Orochimaru thought, feeling sick to his stomach. He quite clearly remembered the time when he had been asked to buy Tsunade some tampons. The experience had been not at all pleasant, and a small shudder traveled down his spine.

"Well, dear...do you think you can wait until Guren returns from her mission?" He asked, almost a little too hopefully.

"I would, but it's really heavy and toilet paper doesn't seem to be doing the trick." Tayuya answered, seeming to have gained a bit of aplomb.

Orochimaru nearly choked on his own spit. "I see. I suppose you want me to go out and buy you some..." He couldn't finish the sentence, and he felt a small amount of heat crawl up his neck. He forced down the blush, and he stared at his student with resentment.

_Don't be mad at the girl. It's not her fault, she just as disconcerted as you are. _He reminded himself, forcing a smile.

"Lord Orochimaru?" A deep voice said. Orochimaru's head snapped up and he almost cried out in joy when he saw his trusted medic: Kabuto Yakushi.

"Kabuto-kun, I'm so glad to see you! Do you mind doing me a favor?" A simple nod of the head was Kabuto's answer. "Splendid! It seem our little Tayuya here," Orochimaru started, pointing at Tayuya with his toothbrush, "has finally become a woman. She's going to need some feminine items, and it would mean so much if you could go out and get them for her."

Sighing, Kabuto answered, "Of course, Lord Orochimaru. Go wait in your room, Tayuya-chan. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

The girl quickly nodded her head, scurrying off in the direction of her room.

"Will that be all, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, trying to keep the annoyance off of his face.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you, Kabuto-kun! Goodnight~!" Orochimaru practically chirped, slamming the door. Once he was alone again, he slid down the wood, feeling an almost ridiculous amount of relief.

His relief was cut short, however, when he heard a small voice outside of his door.

"Orochimaru-sama?" It asked. "It" being Kin.

"Yes?" He asked, praying to God that it wasn't what he though it was.

"I just started my -"

"Crap."

* * *

That's all! I hoped you enjoyed it! I actually had fun writing this, even if wasn't particularly well written.

I love Orochimaru (he's actually in my top five characters), but I couldn't help torturing him! He's so fun to write, and I don't see many fics where he isn't some crazed pedophile. He seems like the type that would feel awkward about a girl's menstruation, even if he does act so arrogant all the time. xD I apologize if he seems a tad OOC; I wasn't really sure how to portray him...

Anyway, please review! It'd mean a lot. :)

-AverageApple


End file.
